To steal the ichor from your veins
by georgiebunk29
Summary: Passion is never selfless. Drabble. POV: G, Hr, R, D


**To steal the ichor from your veins**

_**Passion is never selfless**_

**Just an idle attempt to explore the idea of need as a reason for passion (love, hate, etc.) and the ways we steal/borrow the essence of someone**.

**The following characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, etc.**

.... I know what they say: That I married you for fame's sake. That I only love you because you're the-boy-who-lived... And I suppose in a strict sense that last bit is true....... But you see, to me you _are _the-boy-who lived. Not as a baby, but now. Your personality is what makes you special... Courage, kindness, confidence- these are the things that make you a beacon in our world... And just like everyone else I wanted to bathe in your light... You might say I was a moth to the flame, though there's an irony in that.............

I love the fame. I'll admit that, just to you... I was the youngest, I wanted to be noticed. And with you I was...... But I love _you._ I love all the things that make you special. And that's _real! _Who classifies love anyway? I _love _you. I need you...I need you keeping me safe, being amazing...being _you_. I need you....... Come back and make me special.... I need you....... I'm just Ginny Weasley again......

* * *

.... We loved... Oh yes, it was love my dear, you weren't mistaken... I loved you, loved our friendship... You loved me..... We grew up together, grew from one another, taught and learned from each other. Supported... Saved and consoled... In a way we were perfectly matched, complimented each other's strengths and weaknesses... We both felt that................

I'm sorry I hurt you! I'm so sorry dearest! I hurt us both so badly....You were strong, but I knew you... When I left I took something from you... I could see it in your eyes... another loss...... each one teaches us mortality doesn't it?... Wears away at the thing that makes us shine...... And in the end, you were mortal like the rest of us........................

You asked me why once...I suppose the reason is simple: I wanted him.... I loved you... as a friend, confidant, teacher.... But I _wanted _him. And that was so new for me... It was physical and painful and passionate. I'd never felt those things. I wanted to live. I wanted to share the immediacy of his existence...So I had him............

Perhaps it was the wrong decision... I hurt so many people.... _You_... And we were so good for each other..... Who knows? Ginny wanted you and I believe you loved her as much as..... We were just kids............ He loves me. And with him my life is interesting and exciting. I found what I was looking for... _You_..........................

_You'll always be my touchstone deares_t......

* * *

.... Mate, I was jealous for so long. You and Hermione were everything I wasn't... had everything I didn't..... _Bloody hell, I wanted to be you so badly!_ Success, popularity, money.... You were bloody famous mate!....... I always felt like no matter what I did, _you _were the one everyone saw....

And then you had Hermione- yes, I knew...... that was hard, I'd always hoped maybe... but then she chose you...and _him_... I wasn't smart enough I guess........

So I tried to do everything _with _you- or do it better. When I was with you people _noticed _me... Ginny thinks she had it tough but at least she was a girl and smart!......................

Bloody hell, this is crazy! _I miss you mate!_............................

I know you didn't have the ride people said- being famous and all... but there's something about you mate, I dunno... You had a way of coming out on top....

* * *

.... They all think you were something special Potter... And you were: _lucky_. That's all. You weren't a saint and you weren't smart or powerful........

I never wanted to be you like Weasley did. Why should I? _I'm Draco Malfoy_... But I wanted what you had: Influence, fame, popularity..... Everytime I showed you up as ordinary, I proved that I was better................

And Hermione? Actually that one I didn't plan. I never thought she'd come to me... She _is_ amazing. She's everything they say you were: brave, clever, beautiful... kind.... She gives all that to me, lifts me up... I take her grace for my own.... If she wants me, I'm better than anyone.... And the really strange part is: _she_ thinks she needs _me_...........

She's crying... They're all crying Potter. So many people........ Maybe you were a god. After all, a god is just something people worship....... I wanted to be worshipped Potter. I guess that'll never happen now.........

But I'm alive....

They love you more now you're dead... Strange isn't it?... I suppose it's easier to ignore flaws and humanity when someone's dead. Martyrs are _so worthy_............

_I_ won't miss you Potter......

But I think the world will be emptier without it's god... And those of us who built ourselves around you- for good and for bad........Well, I guess we're mere mortals now as well... I suppose, in the end, we didn't take enough from you- or maybe you took too much from us- after all, it's you the crowds are here to see... well, kind of.... they never did really know you did they?..........

Goodbye Potter...We won't forget you....


End file.
